


A Dish Best Served..

by trancer



Category: Actor RPF, Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Revenge, Sequel, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Subterfuge". Dianna’s waited, planned and now she’s about to get her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dish Best Served..

It’s Monday, too FUCKING early in the AM. And Lea’s dead tired, already. She spent the weekend burning her midnight oil and there’s only nothing but fumes left. And yet, she still arrives to the set on time, bleary-eyed and exhausted, wanting nothing more than sleep.

She opens the door to the trailer she shares with Dianna and Naya, stops in the entranceway because Dianna’s there and Lea remembers that Dianna’s mad at her. No, mad is totally not the right word. Lea can handle Dianna when she’s mad because mad for Dianna is like the rest of the world’s barely irritated. No, Dianna’s not just mad at Lea, she’s fucked PISSED.

And Lea has absolutely no idea why.

They hadn’t talked all weekend. Despite Lea’s best efforts, all her attempts to contact the blonde - voicemails, emails, texts, messages on her Facebook - were completely fruitless. This is the first time in almost three days the two have been in the same room with each other.

Dianna doesn’t note Lea’s presence, just continues sitting in her chair, book in one hand, coffee in the other. Lea closes the door and steps deeper into the room.

“Hey,” Lea says, nervously shifting from foot to foot. “How are you?”

Dianna doesn’t look up from her book, merely sniffs, rubbing her finger under her nose with the hand holding her coffee. “There’s a package for you.”

“I..” Lea stammers, caught off guard by the shift in conversation. “Oh.”

She walks over to her chair. There’s a white box, six-by-six inches and about an inch tall. Lea picks it up, gazes suspiciously at it. “What is it?”

“Open it,” is all Dianna says.

Lea does. There’s multi-colored packing paper and Lea pulls it out. She squints, an almost smile forming on her lips as she sees the black, lace panties. She pulls it out, but it’s a bit heavier than a pair of panties should be. And then she sees the little, pink bunny seemingly woven within the material of the liner.

Before she can say anything, Dianna’s there, practically hovering on top of her.

“I had it specially made just for you. Now, put it on,” Dianna whispers forcefully. It’s not a request, it’s a demand. “In the bathroom.”

Lea’s shaking by the time she reaches the bathroom. The panties fit perfectly, the bulb of the rabbit is snug against her vagina, she can feel the rabbit ears brushing against her clit with every movement. She has no idea what Dianna has planned but Lea totally approves.

When Lea exit’s the bathroom, all that’s left of Dianna is a note.

‘If you take those off before I say so, if you come before I say so - I am never having sex with you AGAIN - love D’

**

Lea’s onset, doing a quick run-through of a scene with Matthew and the Director. Dianna’s no where to be found. Not that Lea’s been looking for her, she *knows* wherever Dianna is, they’ll be together soon. And it takes everything within Lea to NOT think about all the things the two of them will do when they are together.

She’s standing on her mark, the Director yells ‘action’ and Matthew stands before her.

“What is it, Rachel?” he asks, his voice imploring her because the character‘s have been going toe-to-toe again. “What do you want?”

Lea opens her lips to say the line when suddenly..

BZZZZZZZZZZ

It’s like a burst of lightening and then nothing because her entire being has completely frozen.

“What do you want?” Matthew repeats the line.

“I..” Lea stammers.

 _  
**BZZZZZZZZZZ**   
_

The Director yells ‘cut’.

**

Lea’s singing now. Well, she was singing. Now she’s just lip-synching to the music being blared through the speakers. Thankfully, all she has to do is stand by the piano while she sings because, at the moment, she’s not sure walking is a possibility.

She thought baring her breasts on Broadway was hard, that first audition with a real production company was hard, singing in front of a crowd of people for the first time. Yes, those were all hard.

But they were nothing compared to standing in front of a room full of people, acting, singing, all while pretending there WASN’T a vibrator buzzing on about a gajillion between her legs.

**

The Director yelled cut and Lea practically RAN to the first restroom she could find. She understands the game now although Dianna hadn’t buzzed her in at least thirty minutes. But she’s so goddamned WET, just fucking ACHING and she needs a moment to herself, a moment to just.. Breathe.

She sets her hands on the edge of the sink, bowing her head and inhaling deeply through her nose.

 _BZZZZZZZZZ_

Her thighs quiver hard, legs practically turning to jelly. It’s a low vibration, barely there compared to the settings Dianna has used ALL FUCKING DAY. But, it’s enough to make Lea moan, eyes lazily fluttering closed as she rolls her head back.

“Did you think I wouldn’t get you back?” Lea opens her eyes and meets Dianna’s smiling face in the mirror.

“Get me back for what?” Lea squints. She knows she should remember but Dianna told her not to come and it’s honestly really fucking hard to concentrate on anything else at the moment.

Dianna steps behind her, places her hands on Lea‘s hips, her crotch brushing against Lea‘s ass. “The autograph line,” she whispers harshly like she‘s mad. “Your finger.”

“Oh,” is all Lea can say. They’d done a *lot* since that day. She’d almost forgotten about it.

Dianna leans in closer, edges the dial on her remote higher. “I told you I’d get you back.”

 _BZZZZZZZZZZ_

The vibrations stop. Lea opens her eyes.

Dianna’s gone.

**

Lunch break. Lea practically runs to her trailer. It’s empty. She doesn’t sit or lie down even though she’s so fucking tired. She doesn’t dare do anything that would put any *more* pressure on the little ball of plastic between her legs.

So she eats standing up, legs spread wide. Standing like this, it’s almost like she can forget it’s there. And she would if it weren’t for the dull throbbing between her legs, the way the air of the trailer cools the wetness on her panties. Which all leads to thoughts of Dianna - her eyes, her lips, her tongue, her fingers on Lea’s skin.

Lea doesn’t mean to roll her hips, they just do. One minute, she was just standing there, eating her lunch, concentrating on the lines she keeps flubbing. The next minute, her eyes are closed and all she can see is Dianna.

 _BZZZZZZZZZ_

Hands flat on the counter, Lea stiffens, swallows a large gulp of breath then lays her forehead on the flat surface. She starts doing the breathing exercises she learned in yoga because that time?

She almost came.

**

Finally, just fucking FINALLY, Lea’s home. She hurriedly strips out of her clothes (except the panties because Dianna told her not to take them off even though they‘re fucking soaked), not caring where her clothes land as she stomps towards her bedroom.

She flops face first onto her bed. Her body feels leaden and weighted. She thought she was exhausted before, but now? She’s so tired she thinks she just might cry. Dianna’s used that fucking vibrator on her all day. ALL DAY. And Lea’s just been hanging over the edge, all day, brought to the precipice by Dianna then just as quickly yanked back.

Lea wants to sleep, she wants to come, she wants to cry because she wants that goddamned little ball of plastic out from between her legs because she’s so goddamned tired and twice as fucking horny.

The bed dips though Lea can barely feel it, the need for sleep having already taken over. She feels Dianna’s warmth, Dianna’s nipples on her back, Dianna’s breath over her ear.

“Poor baby,” Dianna whispers, almost cooing in Lea’s ear. “Did the big bad Dianna wear you out?”

Lea musters up the energy to nod her head. “I fucking hate you right now.”

“Do you?” Dianna chuckles. “Does this mean you don’t want me to make you come?”

Lea chuckles back. “If you don’t, I’ll really fucking hate you.”

Dianna laughs. She rolls Lea over onto her back, gently but eagerly pulls off the now ruined panties. Not that she cares, they were for a one-time purpose anyway. She makes a note of how wet they are, like she could literally wring the wetness out wet.

“Jesus, baby,” she almost laughs as she discards the panties, tossing them off the bed where they land with a wet thump on the floor.

She pulls Lea’s legs open, licking her lips at the sight before her. Lea’s so flushed and red it’s almost like the skin is bruised. She clenches the hands on Lea’s thighs, digging her nails in. “Did you come?”

“Fuck, Dianna,” Lea rasps, she’s already squirming, hands already grasping onto the headboard. “Quit fucking around.”

Dianna’s face goes hard. “Did you come?”

“Does it look like I’ve fucking come?” Lea just gapes at her, astounded Dianna still wants to play this fucking game. She clenches her teeth. “Goddamnit, Dianna!” she hisses her frustration. “NO, I DID NOT COME!!”

There’s a pang of guilt within Dianna because Lea really does look like she’s about to cry and Dianna’s never seen her *this* sexually frustrated before. She lowers, Lea’s heat and scent hitting her in the face like she‘s jerked open the door to a furnace. Her tongue flat, she runs it up Lea’s flesh, and Lea is like fever-hot and slippery wet against it. Dianna presses her tongue harder, it’s like stepping into car that’s already in fourth gear and racing towards fifth because Lea’s practically there. And Dianna realizes just how *much* she’s been teasing Lea all day because she wants to linger and luxuriate in the taste and texture of her lover. But Lea’s already squirming, already writhing beneath Dianna.

“Di..” she croaks, threading a hand into Dianna’s hair. “Please.”

With that, Dianna slips two fingers easily, because she’s so damn wet, into Lea. Lea’s already clenching around her, squeezing, hips quaking. Dianna wraps her lips around Lea’s clit, pulls it hard between her lips.

Just like that, Lea’s coming. The hardest she’s ever come for Dianna, bucking and writhing almost violently, the words spilling out of her mouth like she’s suddenly gotten Tourette’s.

Lea‘s all - “Uggnnnnshitmotherfuckerfuckingfuckmothergoddamnfucking..” - before her voice trails off into nothing.

Dianna only stops because Lea just can’t take anymore. She’s no longer trembling or twitching every time Dianna swipes her tongue. The only way Dianna knows Lea’s even still conscious is because of the panting whimpers escaping the brunette’s throat.

She kisses her way up. Lea’s eyes are closed, little tears of relief or frustration, Dianna’s really not sure, in the corners of her eyes. Dianna takes her time, gently and leisurely kissing them away. Lea regains a little of her strength, wraps her arms around Dianna’s torso, her moan barely audible as she pulls a little tighter.

“So,” Dianna flicks her tongue under Lea’s earlobe. “Does this mean we’re even?”

Lea mumbles through the weak and exhausted smile. “No where close to fucking even.”

Lea’s voice trails off and, immediately, she’s fast asleep. Dianna slides her body off, pushing Lea onto her side so they can spoon. Dianna smiles because there’ll be time for sex later. Especially when..

Lea gets her revenge.

END


End file.
